


Say Something!

by That_One_Weirdo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Weirdo/pseuds/That_One_Weirdo
Summary: David's going to college to get a degree in Art and Photography. He's a normal student, besides the fact that he's deaf. One day, he meets Daniel, who's going to school for a degree in Psychology. They become friends and everything seems okay. But what happens when David's parents leave the two alone with Max, who's feelings towards David have definitely changed since he last saw him?





	1. Happy Greetings

David sat on a bench outside of his university, looking out at the scenery around him. He saw a small bird jumping around near him, and he giggled softly before getting out his sketchbook and starting to sketch the bird. He would glance up and see the bird chirp, but he wasn't bothered by it, seeing as how he couldn't hear the small creature. He was so caught up in his sketch that he didn't realize a certain blonde sit down on the bench next to him.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Daniel, what's your name?"

He waited for a few moments, and, after not getting a response, huffed with a frown. "Hello? Are you ignoring me?"

David didn't answer again, still sketching the bird. He couldn't hear Daniel, so he had no idea that he was trying to talk to him.

Daniel didn't know this, though, and he thought that David was just ignoring him. He hated people ignoring him, and he was slowly getting mad.

He huffed, grabbing David's sketchbook and throwing it on the ground. "Fine, be a dick about it then.".

David jumped, yelping at this. He hadn't noticed Daniel, and he felt bad for this. He bent down, frowning as he picked up his sketchbook. It had scared the bird away, and it was quickly flying away. He turned to find who had thrown his book down, but Daniel had already stormed off to another bench. David turned, putting his sketchbook away. The bus soon arrived, and they went to their respective seats to ride home.

**_~Three Days Later~_ **

Daniel walked up to the front of the classroom, over to Mr. Hall. "Hey, Mr. Hall, is there...something wrong with David? I try to talk to him, but he keeps ignoring me."

Mr. Hall sighed, saying, "Daniel, he hasn't been ignoring you, he's deaf."

Daniel's eyes widened at hearing this. He realized that he needed to apologize to David, and he nodded to Mr. Hall. "Alright, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow!" He said before walking out of the room.

He stepped outside, walking over to David. He tapped his shoulder, and David looked over to him. At seeing Daniel, a scared look came to his features and he tightly gripped his sketchbook.

'It's fine, I won't do what I did again. I actually came to apologize. I didn't know you were deaf, and I thought you were ignoring me. I'm really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me,' Daniel signed, sitting down next to David.

After processing what Daniel said, a soft smile came to his face. 'I forgive you.".

Daniel smiled at this, signing back, 'Thank you.'.

They began to talk about what they were going to college for, and their bus soon arrived. They got on, and Daniel sat down with David. 'Could I come over to your house? My parents wouldn't mind.'

David grinned at this. 'Really? You..You want to go to my house?'

Daniel nodded, which made David even happier. 'Of course you can!'

Daniel smiled, sitting back in the seat. He was happy he had apologized, and he was excited to see what was waiting for them at David's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on here, and I hope you enjoy this! I would love to hear what you think about it in the comments, so feel free!


	2. Character Sheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is for the canon characters from the show. The other character's personalities are picked up as the story goes along.

David  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Weight: 132  
Height: 6"0  
Dislikes: His disability  
Likes: Painting, his camera, his photo collection, etc.  
Disabilities: Speech impediment, legally deaf  
School Major: Working on a degree in Photography/Art

 

Daniel  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Weight: 157  
Height: 6"5  
Dislikes: People ignoring him  
Likes: Dogs, green tea, reading poetry, etc.  
Disabilities: (not a disability) Major anger issues  
School Major: Psychology

 

Max  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Weight: 185  
Height: 6"6  
Dislikes: Being bossed around, being ignored, being yelled at, etc.  
Likes: Alcohol, smoking, sex, going to parties, being in control with relationships, etc.  
Disabilities: (not disabilities) major anger issues, alcoholic, pedophile  
School Major: No school major

 

Gwen  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Weight: 149  
Height: 6"3  
Dislikes: Anything related to math  
Likes: Watching "Trash TV", reading magazines, taking baths, etc.  
Disabilities: None  
School Major: Doesn't know what she wants to major in


	3. New Faces

Daniel chuckled, getting off the bus with David. Heidi, David's mom, was waiting for them outside of the house. David grinned, running up to her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

Heidi smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him in return. David pulled away from her, signing, 'I'm going to say hi to Dad!' before running off.

Daniel walked over to her, a friendly smile on his face. "Hi! I'm Daniel!"

She looked over and smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Heidi! Are you one of David's friends?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we met after school! I was a bit of a jerk to him at first, but I apologized, and we really hit it off!"

She giggled. "Dating already? You two just met-"

Daniel's face flushed a soft pink at this. "W-We're not dating-"

She giggled again, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "I know, I'm just teasing. C'mon, let's go inside. Danny's probably tickling David by now.".

The two walked inside, and sure enough, David's short, slightly hoarse giggles were heard throughout the house. Daniel smiled when he heard him, chuckling softly.

David was in the floor, being tickled by his dad. David was letting out hoarse giggles, patting the floor as his form of an SOS. Danny, his dad, was laughing, and he eventually let a giggling David go, who walked over to Daniel.

"Oh," Danny started, "Who's this?". He gestured to Daniel, smiling.

Daniel walked over, sticking his hand out for Danny to shake. "I'm Daniel, nice to meet you! I'm one of David's friends from school."

Danny smiled, shaking his hand back. "Well, hi there! I'm Danny, David's dad!"

Daniel pulled his hand back after the handshake, and Heidi piped up. "Will you be staying the night, Daniel?"

He turned to her, nodding. "Yes ma'am. Speaking of that, I should get upstairs and do my homework. Is that okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course, hun! I'll call you and David down for dinner in a little bit, alright?"

Daniel nodded, and David looked a little confused. Daniel turned, signing to him what Heidi had said. David nodded, starting up towards his room with Daniel.

As they walked, Daniel looked around at the house with a soft smile. There were photos posted around the walls, many of them showing David grinning at a birthday party, or some other family event. One was a family picture, with Danny and Heidi standing behind David, all wearing happy, genuine smiles. One of the birthday pictures showed David in front of a cake with a number 7 candle, and David grinning happily at it. He had a tooth gap in his two front teeth in that picture, and Daniel could see them gradually growing closer in different pictures. He smiled, wishing he had a family like this.

They soon made it to David's room, and there were pictures posted all over the door. Most of them showed butterflies and flowers, but they all had a nature theme. David stepped inside, and there were even more pictures of butterflies and flowers.

Daniel tapped David's shoulder, signing, 'I take it you like nature?'

David grinned, nodding. 'Do you like my pictures?'

Daniel nodded in response to this. 'Yes, I love them!'

After Daniel signed this, David beamed proudly, despite his cheeks flushing a soft pink. 'Thank you!'

Daniel smiled softly, starting to look at all the photos on the wall. David slowly got a photo out of his bag, putting it on the wall. At the school, Daniel had looked through David's sketchbook, and David had taken a picture of Daniel. He thought Daniel looked handsome with the sunlight reflecting off of him, and so he decided to take a picture of it. As he put the picture up, Daniel looked over and signed, 'What's that?'.

David looked over, signing in response, 'At the school, I thought you looked pretty with the sunlight..I'm sorry, I hope you're not mad-'

Daniel shook his head, smiling softly. 'I'm not mad, don't worry!'

David smiled in response to this, putting his hands into his pockets after hanging up the photo.

Daniel saw a photo of a man who wore an over-sized blue hoodie and had poofy, black hair. 'Who's this?'

David looked over, signing, 'Oh, that's Max! He was a friend of my dad's but he moved away a while ago..I miss him, and we were really close friends!'

Daniel nodded. 'I hope you get to see him again. He seems nice.'

'I hope so too..' David signed, looking at the picture with a slightly sad smile.

Daniel walked over to a desk. 'I need to do my homework, is that okay?'

David pulled his attention away from the picture and nodded, sitting on his bed and getting out painting supplies. He started to paint, and Daniel started to do his math homework. Danny came in after about 45 minutes, saying, "Boys, dinner's ready!"

Daniel looked over, smiling. "We'll be down in a second, Mr.Danny!"

Danny nodded, walking back downstairs. Daniel turned to David, signing, 'Dinner's ready, are you hungry?'

David nodded, getting up from the bed and starting downstairs. Daniel followed after putting up his homework, smiling when he smelt pizza.

When they got downstairs, they sat at the table to wait for the food. David suddenly tapped Daniel's shoulder, holding out a necklace. Daniel took the necklace, gasping happily. It was a small, silver raven, and on the back, it had a word engraved on it: 'Friend'.

Daniel looked over to David, smiling. 'This is for me?'

David nodded. 'I love it!' Daniel signed after putting the necklace on.

David smiled, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. 'Thank you!'

Daniel started examining the necklace, smiling softly. Heidi soon brought the pizza over, smiling and signing for David as she said, "Dig in!"

Daniel started to happily eat the pizza, grinning. Heidi went to start a conversation, but stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She excused herself as she stood, walking over and answering the door. She smiled when she saw who it was, leading the man over to the table. David looked up, gasping happily when he saw who it was, a wide grin coming to his face.

"Daniel," Heidi started, "meet Max!"


	4. Restless Nights

David immidiently stood up, running over to Max and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Max hugged back, a smirk on his lips.

David soon pulled away, grinning up at him. Max waved, and David waved back. He walked back to the table, sitting back down next to Daniel.

Daniel looked over at Max, a slightly awkward tension in the room. He observed Max, taking in his features to try and determine what kind of person he was. He wore the same blue hoodie from the picture, and he had the same smirk on his face as he looked at David. The only difference was that Max now had an ear gauge, a lip piercing, and a small amount of stubble on his chin. Daniel didn't know what it was, but he couldn't help but get this sense that there was something bad about Max. Something that the others couldn't see.

Regardless, he put this feeling at the back of his mind and greeted Max with a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Daniel!"

Max only glanced over at him and nodded in acknowledgement before going back to looking at David. At this, Daniel frowned a little, but tried to brush it off.

Max walked over to the table, sitting down next to David with the same smirk. He grabbed a plate, thanking Heidi before starting to eat pizza.

"So," Heidi started. "How have you been, Max?"

Max looked over, and he answered with a calm, "Good. You?"

They continued conversation like this, and dinner was soon over. Throughout the meal, Max would glance over at David, his eyes sometimes darkening with lust. No one noticed this, though. No one except for Daniel. After dinner, Heidi told Max that he could stay in the guest room, and that Daniel could sleep in David's room.

Despite it being the weekend, David decided to go upstairs and get to bed. Daniel stayed downstairs, helping Heidi and Danny with the dishes.

Max slipped away from them, saying he was going to bed. This was a lie, and he snuck upstairs to David's room. He stepped inside, and the teen was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

Max stepped over, pushing the book down and smirking at David's confused expression. This expression didn't remain on his face for long, though, because Max leaned in and pulled David into a rough kiss.

David yelped in surprise, immidiently trying to push him away. Max growled at this, holding him tightly as he continued to kiss him. David's eyes were wide open, and he had no idea what to do in this situation.

Max soon pulled away, wiping his mouth as he released David from his grip. "Don't tell _anyone,_ " he said, and, despite not hearing him, David knew what he meant. David nodded fearfully, his eyes still wide.

Max walked out of the room, and Daniel came in about 20 minutes later in his pajamas.

David had fallen asleep in a bean bag chair, and so Daniel walked over to the bed. There was a small sticky note, reading, "Feel free to sleep on the bed!", accomponied by a small smiley face. He smiled, climbing underneath the covers after putting the sticky note on the bedside table.

Daniel plugged up his phone and checked it one last time before rolling over and falling asleep. In the bean bag chair, David had fallen into a restless sleep, full of nightmares about Max, and what he might do to him if he disobeyed and told someone.

These dreams stopped short, though, because David woke up at around 3:00 AM, sitting bolt upright in the bean bag chair. He was glad Daniel wasn't awake to see him cry, and after 20 minutes, he was too tired to cry any more. He fell back into a restless sleep, terrified of the day to come.


	5. Restless Nights

David immidiently stood up, running over to Max and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Max hugged back, a smirk on his lips.

David soon pulled away, grinning up at him. Max waved, and David waved back. He walked back to the table, sitting back down next to Daniel.

Daniel looked over at Max, a slightly awkward tension in the room. He observed Max, taking in his features to try and determine what kind of person he was. He wore the same blue hoodie from the picture, and he had the same smirk on his face as he looked at David. The only difference was that Max now had an ear gauge, a lip piercing, and a small amount of stubble on his chin. Daniel didn't know what it was, but he couldn't help but get this sense that there was something bad about Max. Something that the others couldn't see.

Regardless, he put this feeling at the back of his mind and greeted Max with a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Daniel!"

Max only glanced over at him and nodded in acknowledgement before going back to looking at David. At this, Daniel frowned a little, but tried to brush it off.

Max walked over to the table, sitting down next to David with the same smirk. He grabbed a plate, thanking Heidi before starting to eat pizza.

"So," Heidi started. "How have you been, Max?"

Max looked over, and he answered with a calm, "Good. You?"

They continued conversation like this, and dinner was soon over. Throughout the meal, Max would glance over at David, his eyes sometimes darkening with lust. No one noticed this, though. No one except for Daniel. After dinner, Heidi told Max that he could stay in the guest room, and that Daniel could sleep in David's room.

Despite it being the weekend, David decided to go upstairs and get to bed. Daniel stayed downstairs, helping Heidi and Danny with the dishes.

Max slipped away from them, saying he was going to bed. This was a lie, and he snuck upstairs to David's room. He stepped inside, and the teen was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

Max stepped over, pushing the book down and smirking at David's confused expression. This expression didn't remain on his face for long, though, because Max leaned in and pulled David into a rough kiss.

David yelped in surprise, immidiently trying to push him away. Max growled at this, holding him tightly as he continued to kiss him. David's eyes were wide open, and he had no idea what to do in this situation.

Max soon pulled away, wiping his mouth as he released David from his grip. "Don't tell <em>anyone,</em>" he said, and, despite not hearing him, David knew what he meant. David nodded fearfully, his eyes still wide.

Max walked out of the room, and Daniel came in about 20 minutes later in his pajamas.

David had fallen asleep in a bean bag chair, and so Daniel walked over to the bed. There was a small sticky note, reading, "Feel free to sleep on the bed!", accomponied by a small smiley face. He smiled, climbing underneath the covers after putting the sticky note on the bedside table.

Daniel plugged up his phone and checked it one last time before rolling over and falling asleep. In the bean bag chair, David had fallen into a restless sleep, full of nightmares about Max, and what he might do to him if he disobeyed and told someone.

These dreams stopped short, though, because David woke up at around 3:00 AM, sitting bolt upright in the bean bag chair. He was glad Daniel wasn't awake to see him cry, and after 20 minutes, he was too tired to cry any more. He fell back into a restless sleep, terrified of the day to come.


	6. "Friendly" Faces

The next day, Daniel awoke to Max shaking him. "Wha...-?" he mumbled tiredly as he rolled over to face him.

"Get up. Your phone's been ringing all night and it's annoying."

Daniel huffed at this, but slowly grabbed his phone to see who was calling. At seeing that his mom was calling, he sighed but answered. "Hello?"

"Daniel, why in the hell didn't you come home last night-?!" She yelled through the phone, causing Daniel to pull away, cringing.

"I went to a friend's house. You told me to find somewhere to stay yesterday morning, so I did."

"I don't care, you should've come home! And like you actually made a friend. Who would want to be friends with a screw-up like you?"

Daniel made a small noise of frustration, saying, "I have to go, Mom."

"Fine, but if you're not home by tonight, then tommorow, I'm going to come get you myself.". She pulled away from the phone, but forgot to hang up. This caused Daniel to hear her groan and then mumble, "God, where's my wine-?"

He hung up after that, laying back down with a huff. 

Classes had been canceled that day, so Daniel figured that he could sleep. Max stepped out of the room with a soft huff.

A few hours later, the two boys awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes. They gasped happily, and quickly ran down the stairs. They sat down happily, and everyone started to eat. Max would glance over at David, and even began rubbing his thigh during the meal, which made the redhead extremely uncomfortable as he tried scooting away to Daniel.

Max let him go, deciding that he'd have his fun with the male later, once Daniel was asleep. David breathed a soft sigh of relief, thankful that Max had shown at least a little mercy.

~Later that night~

Daniel yawned, laying down on the pallet he and David had laid down. 'I'm going to bed, is that alright?'

David nodded, signing, 'I'll go shower, and then be here later.'

Daniel rolled over, smiling softly. David exited the room, and immidiently gasped sharply. Max stood next to the bathroom door, smirking over at the male.

David slowly walked over, and Max took this opportunity to wrap his arms around David's waist and clamp a hand over his mouth. He said nothing, just silently dragging a struggling David to his room.

David knew that he should've yelled. That he should've done something other than just kick his legs around, but he couldn't get himself to move. He was drug into Max's room and thrown on the bed. After that, everything went dark.

 

 

 

The next morning, David awoke to.pain immidiently blossoming throughout his waist and back. He moved to stand, but realized something was around him. His eyes widened and his stomach lurched when he realized where he was. He was naked and in Max's bed. He felt bile rise in his throat, and he bolted out of the bed and grabbed his clothes.

He quickly dressed, running back to his room and to the safety of Daniel. He shook the other awake, tears brimming in his eyes. Daniel rolled over, signing, 'David, what's wrong-?'

David didn't answer, only pulling the other into a tight hug. Daniel assumed what had happened, judging by the shaky state he was in, and how he had put his clothes on backwards. He began gently rubbing David's back, promising himself that, no matter what, he would make sure Max never hurt David again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, and for the long break-  
> I plan on trying to update more, so you can look forward to that! Also, thank all of you so much for all the nice comments, Kudos, and for being so patient with me!


	7. Daniel's Plan

David awoke to find himself in another bed, one that he was familiar with. He began panicking, until he realized that the room he was in this time was much safer than the prison Max had previously trapped him in.

He was back in his own room, and the blond next to him was asleep, gently cradling David in his arms. He smiled a little, realizing that in here with Daniel, he felt safe, and protected. He cuddled up to Daniel, trying to only think about how much he enjoyed laying here with him, and not about what Max had done.

After about half an hour, Daniel awoke with a soft yawn. He noticed that David was awake, and he signed, 'Good morning, David.'

This made the redhead turn, smiling softly at Daniel as he signed, 'Good morning.'

Daniel began asking David questions about how he felt, and if he was ready to talk about what had happened. When David began signing to Daniel about what happened, he obviously was shaken up, and he had a hard time signing things, whether it be from his shaky hands, or just the pure shock of actually telling him what fully happened. He began sobbing after he was finished, letting out soft, hoarse noises of grief.

Daniel pulled him into a hug, gently rubbing his back as he rocked side to side. David immediately hugged back, wanting some form of comfort from him, and he wanted Daniel to make him feel safe again, as if Max had never hurt him in the first place. David felt awful for letting Max in so quickly. He had remembered how awful of a person Max was, but he still let him in, thinking he had changed. He hadn't, and now David was paying the price.

They separated after about 10 minutes, with David wiping his eyes and vigorously apologizing to Daniel for crying so much and getting his shirt wet. To this, Daniel only told him that it was okay, and that he didn't mind, as long as he was helping David feel better.

Heidi walked in after a little while, saying that breakfast was ready. It was a small meal of pancakes and other things, such as bacon, eggs, and biscuits. As they ate, Daniel looked over to Heidi, deciding to set his plan into motion. "So, Ms. Heidi, would you mind installing security cameras around the house? I noticed you didn't have any, and I know that in my good will, I just had to warn you about the danger of not having them. It would be a very nice precaution if a thief broke in, considering that you may be able to identify his face easier."

Heidi smiled, nodding. "That sounds like a great idea, Daniel! I was actually looking into trying to buy some just the other day, so thank you for reminding me! Since Max is staying, I'll make sure it's okay with him," she said, before turning to the male in question and asking if it was okay with him.

He had earbuds in, so he hadn't caught the conversation prior to that, since he was blaring music through the earbuds. He had only heard thief and Max, so he assumed that Heidi was going to ask him about helping them watch out for thieves, and things like that. He nodded, saying, "Yeah, fine with me."

Daniel smiled at this, nodding. "Alright! Well, the bus will be getting here soon, so I'm afraid that David and I have to leave soon. Do you mind me spending another night here?"

Heidi shook her head, saying, "Of course not! Feel free to stay as long as you like!"

Daniel nodded, and signed to David about the bus arriving soon. David finished eating, and Daniel set their dirty dishes in the sink before helping David with his backpack, grabbing his things, and walking out with a wave goodbye to everyone else in the house. He told David about the cameras, and this made David smile as he thought about how Max couldn't hurt him now. Once they were done talking, the bus arrived a few minutes later, and the two of them hopped on to go to school for the day.


	8. Sweet Nights

When they returned home from school, Daniel saw Max waiting for him and David, and Max did not look happy. Daniel couldn't help but form a confident smirk, saying, "Why, hello there, Max. What's got you down in the dumps?"

At this, Max growled. "You know exactly why, asshole," he said, a deep scowl on his face.

David walked inside, and Daniel followed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Daniel waved at David's parents, and David hugged the two of them happily. He told them about how his day went, before he and Daniel retreated up to his room. 

The two of them sat on David's bed, and David was still for a few moments, before signing, 'Daniel, can I talk to you about something?'

Daniel nodded reasurringly. 'Of course. What is it?'

David nervously watched Daniel's hands, before signing to him, 'This morning, I woke up cuddling with you, and I felt happy. Really, really happy. You make me feel safe, and I just wanted to ask..Do you think we could be boyfriends? I feel amazing when I'm around you, and you make me feel like no one could ever hurt me.'

Daniel smiled softly, and he nodded. 'I'd love to be your boyfriend, David.'

At this, David grinned before pulling him into a tight hug. Daniel immidiently hugged back, rubbing David's back as he did so. David pulled away, but he kept his face close to Daniel's. The pressure to do something hung in the air, and so Daniel did just that. He gently cupped David's cheek before he pulled him into a soft and gentle kiss, closing his eyes.

David's eyes widened, but after a few moments, he let his eyes flutter closed as he kissed Daniel back. He loved the feeling of kissing Daniel. It made him feel loved and protected, something he desperately craved due to recent events. He tilted his head slightly, draping his arms around Daniel's neck as he pulled Daniel closer.

The two of them pulled away after a minute, their eyes slowly fluttering open. David lightly tapped Daniel's back three times, and Daniel looked a little confused. David pulled his hands back to where Daniel could see them, signing to explain. 'It means "I love you".'

Daniel smiled softly again, and gently tapped David's arm three times to return the gesture. David felt his heart soar, and he pulled Daniel into another gentle kiss. Daniel hummed softly as he kissed back, wrapping an arm around the male's waist.

The two of them layed down together to cuddle, and Daniel pulled away to pepper light pecks all around David's face. David let out a hoarse little giggle at this, tapping Daniel three times again. Daniel immidiently returned the gesture, and the next couple of hours were filled with David's giggles, and Daniel continuing to shower him in affection.

They were interrupted by being called down for dinner, and Daniel smiled as he got up with David. They sat next to each other at the table, and Heidi sat on David's other side. David smiled more as he realized that Max wouldn't be able to touch him, and he happily ate dinner as he signed with Heidi, Danny, and Daniel. Max sat with a frown, blaring music as he ate.

Max went to bed early, and as it was nearing time for David and Daniel to go to bed, David became more and more anxious. He was terrified that Max would hurt him, but he didn't let anyone know how scared he was.

Once David went to bed, so did Daniel. They changed seperately, before meeting again in David's bedroom. Daniel locked the new lock that David had on his door, and David looked confused. 'Where did that come from?'

'I asked Heidi to install locks and security cameras. Max won't hurt you again, David. If he does, there will be proof, and he's going to be going to jail for a long time.'

David smiled, hugging Daniel with a noise of joy. The two of them embraced for a while, before they layed down and Daniel pulled David into a gentle and warm embrace. The blonde gently peppered kisses all over his David's face, and they continued telling each other that they loved each other. David was the first to fall asleep, and Daniel drifted off after him, both of the males sleeping peacefully all night in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and I hope you enjoy this! I would love to hear what you think about it in the comments, so feel free! Also, my amazing and talented friend Pipsoline is making their own version, called "HEAR NO EVIL". I strongly reccomend that you go check it out!


End file.
